


madness

by natalunasans



Series: Smaller on the Outside [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ableist Language, Drabble, Dysfunctional Relationships, Gen, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Post-Time War, Time War Angst, internalized ableism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans





	

The Doctor’s always called him names (loosely translated in Earth English as ‘megalomaniac psychopath’ and the like) full of sinister grandeur. He’s chosen to believe admiration shines through these superlatives, confirming he still outweighs their precious humans. 

Indeed, they’ve watched him squash innumerable Terrans (though  _ mostly _ not their close friends), and --even in revenge-- they’ve rarely let him die.

The Master  _ is _ mad, of course. They both are. If ossified Gallifreyan hypocrisy drove youthful dreamers to mental instability, the TimeWar sent them round the bend.

The Doctor runs from their regrets, while the Master’s fear clamps down ever tighter control.


End file.
